zombieslaughtergroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of the Dead
Call of the Dead is the newest Zombie map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It takes place on the shipwreck and surrounding coast of a merchant ship. The weather of the map changes from time to time from a blizzard to clear weather. This map introduces two new Wonder Weapons, the Scavenger, and the V-R11. It introduces three new utilities to Black Ops Zombies, The Ice Slide, the Flinger, and the Zipline. It also introduces a new perk, Deadshot Daiquiri, which acts as an aim assist which aims toward the Zombies head, it also eliminates idle sway for sniper rifles. It is the largest Zombie map yet, being several times larger than Ascension. Weapons ﻿Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Frag Grenade *Combat Knife Wall Weapons *M14 *Olympia *MPL *M16 *MP-40 *Semtex *MP5K *Stakeout *Claymore *AK-74u *PM63 *Sickle Mystery Box Weapons *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 *Galil *HK-21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Matryoshka Doll *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger *SPAS-12 *Spectre *V-R11 Power-Up Weapons *Death Machine *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Transcript ﻿ Call of the Dead features a unique intro and outro. This adds to the story of the map.﻿ Features *﻿The only map to have one window in the spawn. *Two Ziplines *George A. Romero *First Female playable character in Zombies *A New Perk called Deadshot Daiquiri *The Flinger *A new Wonder Weapon called the V-R11 *Water that can freeze the player *The lighthouse which will shine light on the Pack-A-Punch Machine. *Changing Weather *An Ice Slide Trivia *This is the first map since Shi No Numa to have the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and not be able to Pack-a-Punch it. *This is the first map that the Pack-a-Punch moves to different locations. *This is the first map not to have purchasable grenades, instead it has Semtex *There is a picture of Call of the Dead in Der Riese. *This map, like Ascension, features a large Easter Egg, the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg. This Egg is required to recieve the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *This is the First zombie map to have five wonder weapons, Ray Gun, V-R11, Scavenger, Matryoshka Doll, Wunderwaffe DG-2. *This is the third Zombies map to have no purchasable traps, the first was Nacht Der Untoten, the second was Dead Ops Arcade. *Each of the playable characters have a unique first person model. *This is the first map since Verruckt to have only Zombie rounds. *This is the second map to feature real playable characters Gallery ﻿ 185px-Call of the Dead.jpg|a view of the lighthouse from the ship 185px-Scav cod.png|A new wonder weapon, the Scavenger|link=Scavenger V-r111.jpg|A new wonder weapon, the V-R11|link=V-R11 185px-CALLOFTHEDEAD.jpg|A diagram of the map 185px-Call of the Dead Submarine.jpg|The Submarine that surfaces after a certain step of the easter egg is completed 185px-Clap Board.png|The clap board that confirms the date is March, 2017 153px-Call of the Dead Power Box.jpg|The fuse box in the original characters trapped Easter Egg 185px-Call of the dead screenie 1.jpg|Two diver zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Zombies Maps Category:Treyarch